Blind love
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: This story is a sequel to the story "Faithful Reunion". It's been like 2 years since the incident and Tim still couldn't forget her late wife. So Hailey decided to help him find a wife. Will Tim meet the right one or something different will happen. My summary suck but please read this story and please leave a review. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

-I just wanna say that the other story will be on hold for a while. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. And **PLEASE!** Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Love<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark and gloomy for Timothy McGee as he went to visit his wife's grave on their anniversary because he hadn't move on and still couldn't forget her. The only thing that was different is he is accompanied by their 17 year old daughter that he finally met back after 15 years. That night was also quite chilly with the wind was howling and the thunder rumbling. It was a wet day to the graveyard so they cut it short mainly because Tim forgot to bring an umbrella. The rain fell heavily like someone crying . They quickly went back and got back to Tim's apartment In just matter of a few minutes because the graveyard was not far from their apartment. Tim unlocked the door of his apartment letting a soaked Hailey come in. Tim's apartment was changed so much because Hailey was living with him now. His apartment was widen as he sold his huge book shelve and created another room for Hailey.

"Change your clothes quickly Hailey or you will catch a cold" Tim said as he closed the door

"I know dad. But you're looking much worse than I do" She said to Tim whose black Tuxedo was soaking wet and water was dripping from his head. She went to her room to change her clothes. Her room was blue in color with blue walls and a blue bed. Her closet was full of her old clothes but she didn't mind it. Beside her bed, there was a picture frame of her and Tim. She changed into a Tee shirt and a short skirt. She went out and saw that Tim had changed into his MIT shirt and sweats.

"That was quick dad" She said and Tim just smiled.

"Do you want anything Hailey?" He said while mopping the wet floor.

"Just a cup of hot cocoa would do it. And you know what's my favorite right?" She asked while watching him finish with drying the floor.

"Hot Cocoa with a handful of marshmallows on top right?" He smiled with his green eyes looking at her

"You still remembered dad" She smiled enthusiastically

"Of course I would remember. You're my daughter after all" He smiled and went to his kitchen to make the cocoa. While he was making the drink Hailey managed to ask him a couple of question

"**Hey dad!** Can I ask you something?" Hailey yelled so that her dad can hear her voice because the rain was really loud

"Sure sweetie. What is it?" He said while pouring the hot water over the cocoa in the cup

"Don't you feel alone living a single life" She said while taking a seat on the sofa

"I don't mind Hailey. I got you haven't I. It's enough for me" He said and took the cup of cocoa to her

"Thanks dad" She said as she took a hold of the drink and took a sip of it

"You better get some sleep. You got school tomorrow" He said while looking at her

"I know dad but I want to watch some horror movies tonight" She said in a coaxing voice

"You have to go to bed. You know that you need at least…." Before he could finish, Hailey interrupted him.

"I know at least 8 hours of sleep. You have been reminding me like a million times but please dad just this once?" She said while giving him her best puppy dog eyes that Tim couldn't refuse.

"Okay only this time but you must be in your bed before midnight" He said while smiling at her

"Thanks Dad. You're the best" She said and gave him a hug.

"You remind me a lot of your mother. She also has this stubborn way and that what I love about her" He said while hugging her back.

"Well I am your daughter so she passed me some of her stubbornness" She said and let go of Tim. He laughed and went to his bedroom

"Remember Hailey" Tim said before closing the door

"Yes Dad. Before midnight"

"Goodnight Sweetie" He said and turned off all the lights before he went back to his room

"Goodnight dad" She said and turned on the television to watch some horror movies

After half an hour into the movie. Hailey was screaming like a mad man in her head but seems like no voice is coming out because she was terrified. She was terrified but she was too stubborn to stop watching. Every time a ghost appeared in front of the television, she took a pillow and covered her face to prevent herself from screaming. Suddenly the lights in the bathroom came on and Hailey noticed it. She got up and went to take a look but no one was there. Then another light was came on and she was beginning to get scared. She quickly ran and turned off all the lights. At her back, she could hear someone or something calling her name silently into her ear. Now Hailey was beyond terrified. She closed her ears and prayed that it will go away. Then she felt something touch her shoulder. She was terrified to take a look but she gathered up the courage to look and sighed a sense of relieve as nothing was at her back. But the next thing that she saw was horrifying. She saw a woman with black hair sitting on the sofa. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake her dad. So she silently began closer to the couch and the woman. Every step that she took she she could feel herself shaking more. By the time she arrived at the woman's back, she was shaking all over. She felt a clodness in the room that was not there before. She gathered up her courage to tap the woman on the shoulder but she was shocked and terrified as the woman slowly turned around and they were face to face.

"Was I that stubborn at your age? I thought that Tim was the stubborn one" The woman said and Hailey was beyond terrified as she passed out and the woman put a pillow under her head.

"Oops. Looks like I scared her. Sorry Hailey"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

-. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. And PLEASE! Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After half an hour, Hailey regained her consciousness. Her head was spinning wildly and she looked at her surroundings and noticed that the woman was gone.

"Looks like I was dreaming again. The woman was in my dream, she was not real" As Hailey finished her words, the woman appeared in front of her. Hailey was about to scream but the woman place a finger on her mouth signaling her to be silent. Hailey took 3 deep breathes and managed to calm herself up.

"W-who a-are y-you?" She asked nervously while looking at the mysterious woman

"Owh I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners? My name is Lisa. Nice to finally meet you Hailey" She said with a smile and that soothed Hailey's fears a little

"Lisa? Don't tell me…" The woman nodded and answered her

"Yup, I am Tim's wife and your mother" She said and she noticed the disbelieve face on Hailey

"Are you kidding me? You look much younger than I am" She said unsure of what she was being told.

"Yeah about that. I was shocked too. I never thought I would still look like this after I died. Do you know when did I die Hailey?" She asked while staring at her

"It's 15 years ago. Dad told me about it. I still can't believe that you are my mother"

"What should I do to make you believe me"

"Well If you are my dad's wife. Mind telling me some things about him"

"Well your father has many charming personalities but I must say he has some beautiful and charming green eyes. He likes to play games too. Did he published the book that he dreamed about for so many years? What is it called again? It's Deep something. I can't remember" She said while putting her hand under her chin trying to remember

"Deep Six?" Hailey answered and her mother nodded

"Yeah, Deep six. Did he published it?"

"Well that book made him famous. He has written more now and he became kinda rich"

"That explains the Porsche parked in front of his apartment."

"Well you're definitely my mom now because dad never told anyone about his books except for his coworkers and me of course."

"Well that settles it. Where is he anyway? Playing games again?"

"No, It's the middle of the night. He is sleeping"

"That's new. He often played game until two in the morning. I guess he's matured a lot over the years."

"If you're my mom? Shouldn't you be like in Heaven or something? Like where all the dead people go?" She said with a confused face

"That made me wondered to. I should've moved on to the other side but something is preventing me from doing that. Did your dad ever meet someone else?"

"No one that I have heard of. He wouldn't date anyone cause he loved you and still misses you" Hailey said and Lisa's face brightened up

"That explains it. Tim still couldn't moved on. That's why I haven't left this world yet"

"Well aren't you supposed to go to the other side?" Hailey asked and Lisa took a seat on the sofa

"I was supposed to go to the other side but If Tim still holding on to my memory, then I can't move on. I'm sort of trapped in between both places"

"Well let's help him find a wife. Do you want that mom?"

"Well I suppose you could say that I still want Tim but I must learn to let go when the time is right so let's find him a wife. But how should we do that" She asked Hailey with a confused face

"Well there is an online dating that we can use to find the perfect woman for dad" Hailey said

"Um what is online dating? I never heard of it" Hailey looked stunned and was about to answer her when a voice startled her

"Hailey? Who are you talking to?" A male voice asked

Hailey turned around and saw that her dad was looking at her strangely

"Um. I am practicing for a drama competition in my university" She said to Tim while Lisa looked at Tim with a smile.

"He's still has the same face. The baby-like face and green eyes that I fell in love with" She said not noticing that Hailey could hear her

"Drama competition? I never thought that you were into those kind of things" He said with a suspicious tone.

"Well dad you once told me to don't judge a book by its cover" She said while trying to think of another excuse

"Well could you practice silently, it's almost midnight" He said smiling and went back to bed

"That was a close one. Well as I was saying.." Hailey was about to explained the online dating to her mom but she was clearly day dreaming

"Um mom? Are you here?" She said and finally Lisa managed to snap out from her day dreaming

"Yes sweetie as you were saying?" She said while trying to cover her blushing face

"Um mom. Do dead people blush too?"

"Dead people do have feelings too. It's just that it's the first time that I seen your dad after 15 years." She said while smiling remembering the time that they were spending together.

"So do you want to know about online dating?"

"Um yes do tell me"

" Online dating is kinda like a site where you put someone personal information in a form that they will give to you. You fill in the form and the computer will match the information with someone of the opposite gender. Then the computer will email the paired couple and tell them where to meet and what time should they meet. It's kinda simple actually" As Hailey finished her explanation. Her mother has a blank-like face because she was having a hard time absorbing everything that Hailey was telling her.

"So basically we need to fill in a form and the computer will find a match right? How do we get the info?" She looks at Hailey

"That's the hard part. I don't even know what are dad's likes and dislikes. I only know what his hobbies are. Playing games all day but that's it. But that alone can't attract a woman unless the woman plays games too. I don't even know what nickname I should give to dad. But I know someone who knows everything about his nicknames. I'll meet him tomorrow after school. That reminds me mom. Can dad see you?"

"He cannot see me apparently. Who are you talking about exactly? The one that knows everything about his nickname."

"I'll tell you tomorrow mom but right now I need to get to bed before dad finds me up after midnight. I have school tommorow"

"He can be kinda stern can't he"

"Yeah but he's really kind to everyone. I'll be going to bed now mom. That reminds me. Where do you at this time?"

"Owh I just hang around at the streets. I don't feel tired actually?"

"Why don't you sleep next to me tonight?"

"Will that be alright?"

"Well this would be the first time so it will be fine"

"Well. Okay then" As Lisa said that. She suddenly vanished and Hailey hears a voice in her room

"Well are you sleeping sweetie?" Hailey rushed to her room and she was kinda shocked, her mother was already in bed.

"How did you do that?"

"Well that's a secret sweetie. You better climb to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow" She said and Hailey laid down beside her mother

"Goodnight mom" She said and slowly closed her eyes

"Goodnight sweetie" She said and kissed her forehead

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**-**. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. And PLEASE! Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Early that morning around seven am. Hailey was sent to school by her father. She arrived at the school and was watched by some of the students who were amazed by the car.

"They still look at you like that whenever you come to school?" Tim asked Hailey who was staring at the other students

"Yeah. Kinda. They don't see many people coming to school with a Porsche dad. I better get going. I'll be home later. Gotta do something with my friends after school" She said as she stepped out from his car

"What kind of something?" He asked while looking at her suspiciously

"It's school related. Don't you worry dad. I'll be fine" She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait Hailey. What time you would be home?" He said as Hailey looked back at him

"Around seven"

"Okay. Stay safe Hailey"

"You too dad" She said and watched as he drove away. She was startled by a familiar female voice

"He's kinda protective towards you isn't he?" Her mother said and she appeared behind her

"Hi mom. Yeah. He can be kinda protective but I like it. It makes me feel safe." After she said that, she was greeted by her best friend, Laura

"Good Morning Hailey"

"Good Morning Laura" She said as she looked at her blond friend. Laura was the leader of the cheerleadears. She and Laura had been friends since they were little children. She used to live side by side as neighbors.

"So where is your hot looking daddy?" She said to Hailey with a smile looking around her

"I told you not to call him that. He's off to work" She said with a slight irritated tone

"Okay. Sheesh Hailey. I can't resist a hot looking guy. Even though he is your dad and twice my age" She said and Hailey could hear her mother talking at her back

"Well he is kinda looking hot lately but you can't take him. He's mine" She said and Hailey chuckled for a little.

"Whats so funny?" She asked Hailey

"Nothing. Let's go" They were about to walked to class when they were stopped by a male voice

"Good morning Hailey" The male voice said. She looked up and her heart starts pumping

"Good Morning Damon." She said as she looked at the Football Team Captain who she was dating but her father didn't know

"I'll be going to class Hailey. Catch you later" Laura said as she went to class smiling

"So how are you doing Hailey?" He asked with a smile that melted Hailey's heart

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Well, I am not doing so good"

"What do you mean?" She started to worry about him

"My heart is melting because of your beauty" He joked and this made Hailey blush. Her mother just looked at her smiling.

"You're mean" She started hitting him lightly on the shoulder and the bell rang signaling first period

"See you later Hailey" He said and gave her a kiss at the cheek and this made Hailey blush more

"See you around Damon" She said smiling as she watched him going up the stairs. She was daydreaming but thankfully her mother woke her up

"Earth to Hailey" Hailey managed to snap out from her daydreaming

"Yes mom?"

"Shouldn't you be in first period?"

"Oh ya. I forgot. See you later mom" She said as she ran to her first period

That evening around 3.15 pm the bell rang for the final period and it was time for them to go home. Hailey meet her mother at the same place and they went straight towards the man's house

"I wonder if he would be around at this time" She said to her mom

"I still wonder who is this guy that you are talking about"

"You'll find out soon enough" They arrived at his door and she knocked. Moments later the door opened

"Hey. It's McDaughter. What are you doing here?" Tony asked her looking behind her for McGee

'Hey Uncle Tony. I actually need your help with something" She said while looking at him innocently

"Sure. Come in. Make yourself home"

"I wasn't sure that you would be home by now"

"Well the boss told us to go leave early except for your dad of course"

"What did you mean by that?"

"He stayed back to finish some paperwork" He said and she could hear her mother talking behind her

"That's Tim alright" Lisa said to her

"So what did you need my help with?"

"Owh. I almost forgot. Actually I need your help to find my dad a girlfriend" As she said that, Tony's face lit up

"That's great. I have been trying to find McSingle a wife all these years but he managed to turn me down."

"Well I am signing him up for online dating"

"Am I am guessing he doesn't know about it?"

She nodded and he smiled widely like Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland movie

"I really like you Hailey. I need to call someone; she also know more things about your dad than we do" He said taking his phone and dialing a number.

"_Hello Tony? What do you want?"_

"Don't be mean Zee-vaa. I need you to come to my place ASAP"

"_Why should I do that?"_

"Just come here and I'll tell you" Tony smiled and Hailey noticed it. Hailey knows that something is going on with Tony and Ziva

"Alright. I'll be right over" She said and hung up

"Why did you call Aunt Ziva again?"

"We need all the gang here. Well not all of them. Gibbs wouldn't be interested in coming here. Calling Abby to help set Tim in Online dating is signing a death note while Ducky and Autopsy Gremlin have their own families to be with" As he said that, someone knocked on his door

"That was quick" Hailey said and Tony opened the door to admit Ziva.

"Hello Ziva. Come on in"

"What am I doing here Tony? Tell me or suffer the consequences with my paper clip" She said and noticed that Hailey was there

"Hello Hailey. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Aunt Ziva. I need some help to sign my dad for Online dating" As she said that. Her mother whispered something to her ear

"She's scary but they look like a good couple" Lisa said and she chuckled

"So where are we doing this online dating thing. We should do it here"

"Good Idea Ziva. Let me grab my laptop first. Are you okay with this Hailey?" Hailey nodded and Tony got up and returned back with his laptop. He turned it on and went to a famous online dating site

"So we need to fill in a form right Hailey?"

"Yup and there's somethings that I don't know about my dad"

"Well we should do this thing together then" He said and clicked on the form and 5 questions came out on the form

"Okay. Firstly his nickname. I don't know what should I give him. Any ideas?" She looked at her mom then to Ziva and noticed that Tony was smiling"

"You're looking at the master for making nicknames for your dad"

"So any suggestions Uncle Tony?"

"Elf Lord" He said and Lisa was confused

"What is an Elf Lord?" She asked Hailey but she shook her head telling her that she also doesn't know

"Why Elf Lord?" She asked Tony who was smiling

"Elf Lord is his name in all the game that he plays" Hailey nodded and Typed in the name"

"Next is favourite food"

"McGee likes to eat Chinese takeout so better put in that" Ziva said and Hailey entered Chinese Takeout on the form

"His hobby would probably be writing books so I just typed in that"

"Occupation is next. We can't type in NCIS agent because it will not attract some attention. Let's put in novelist. That would attract many woman." She nodded and they came to the last question

"Lastly is relationship status. Just put it single then" She said and they were finished. She send in the form and they instantly found a match.

"That was quick. The date will be tomorrow around noon to a Café called Seaside Café. She said the woman would wear black dress." Tony said and Hailey received a call from her dad

"Is it McDaddy?" Tony asked and she nodded

"Yes Dad?"

"_What are you doing at Tony's place?"_

"How did you know?" She said and both Tony and Ziva looked at her

"_I traced your phone. I'll be going to his house in a minute to pick you up"_

"Okay Dad. See you then. Bye" She hung up

"So is he coming here?" Tony asked her and she nodded

"McGee is the fastest when it comes to computer" Ziva said and Tony nodded. Then they heard a knock on Tony's door expecting it to be McGee.

"Hello there McGoo. What are you doing here?"

"Don't play with me Tony. Where is she?" He said with a stern voice

"I'm here dad" She said and her mother watches everything that was happening

"You said that you would be in your friends house?"

"Uncle Tony is my friend" She said and Tim frowned

"We're going back" He gestured her to follow him and she followed close behind. Before he left. Tony managed to tell him

"McGoo. Abby wants to meet you at the Seaside Café around noon tomorrow. She will be wearing a black dress" Tim looked back and just nodded not suspicious of anything.

Hailey looked back and winked at Tony and he winked back while trying to hold his laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**-**. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. A special thanks to the people who mark this story as their favorite and also marking this story as their alert stories. Thank you very much. PLEASE! Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The day of the online date or Hailey called it a blind date has finally come. Early that morning. Tim was busy making some spaghetti and meatball as a breakfast meal for Hailey. He used some classic combination just like when he used to cook for his late wife. He served the hot plate of spaghetti and meatballs and gave it to Hailey. She took it, took a spoonful of it and she was rather surprised

"This is really good dad. I didn't know that you could cook." She said and Tim just smiled

"Just as you said sweetie. Don't judge a book by its cover. I used to cook for your mom. She always adored my spaghetti and meatballs." He said while remembering the past. At the same time. Lisa appeared beside Hailey and she heard him telling Hailey about her admiration.

"He always served the best spaghetti and meatballs. I can't stand it. That's one thing you didn't know about your dad right Honey?" She said to Hailey and she just nodded in agreement as she took another spoonful of spaghetti in to her mouth. She looked at her watch and notice that it was 11.30 am.

"Dad, shouldn't you be somewhere around noon?" She asked looking at her dad and he was startled and slapped his head lightly.

"I almost forgot. I have a lunch date with Abby. I should grab a quick shower." He said and Hailey looked at her mother who was smiling

"You don't need a shower Dad, you're looking just fine" She said and he stopped while looking at his outfit and finally nodded in agreement. He got up grabbed his keys and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you will be alright alone sweetie?" He asked Hailey before going out

"Don't you worry dad. I am 17 years old. I am able to take care of myself. Enjoy the lunch with Aunt Abby" She said and he nodded. He rushed to his car and drove as fast as he could to the Café.

"I hope you know what you're doing sweetie" Her mother told her

"It'll be alright. What else could go wrong" Hailey said to her mother as they watched Tim drive away.

Tim drove as fast as he could and managed to reached the place without getting involved in an accident. He looked at the Café and he just wondered

"Since when Abby likes to go to this kind of place" He parked at the front of the Café and quickly went inside where he could only see a couple of people seated there. The inside of the café was beautiful with the sea just beside them. He could hear the waves crashing in and sounds of seagulls roaming the sky. The air was really cool and he looked around to see if she was there and he saw her at the corner wearing a black dress. He went silently behind her not knowing that it wasn't who he thought it was. He quickly sat in front of her and greeted her

"Sorry Abbs. I almost forgot about our…" The moment he saw that the woman was not Abby. He literally froze and became speechless. He looked at the woman's black eyes and black hair. The woman was beautiful and Tim's heart was beating fast and the woman was in the same boat as him. The woman just looked at him blushingly and it became awkwardly silent for a while until the woman spoke up.

"You must be Elf Lord?" The woman asked while looking at the speechless McGee

"Yeah but who are you? I was supposed to meet a friend here"

"The site matched us up and I was told to come here. My name is Sierra856" She said and that made Tim even confused

"Wait what site? I didn't sign up for any site" Tim said as he looked shocked and tried to remember what site she is talking about

"The Online dating site. You didn't know?" She looked at him curiously

"I didn't signed up for any of that." At that moment, everything connected. He knew the reason why Tony told him to go here.

"Excuse me. I need to call someone" He got up and the woman looked at him with a smile while nodding. Tim went outside and quickly dialed a number

"_Hello? McGoo. How is it going_" He said in a teasing tone

"**What have you done Dinozzo!?"**

"_What have I done probie? Is there a problem? Shouldn't you be on a date with Abby?"_

"Abby is not here. I know that you signed me up for Online dating and you only used Abby's name to get me here"

"_Well done Probie for figuring everything out. You shall have a prize, a date with someone at the Seaside Café. Congratulations!" He said to Tim who was getting irritated_

"This is not funny Dinozzo. That poor lady in there is thinking I am crazy because I didn't even know that I signed up for an Online dating"

"_That Lady. Is she hot?"_

"Well she's at the level of Ziva but that's not the point. The thing is how could you" Tim said and Tony grew even ecstatic

"_Wow. You admit that she's at Ziva's level. That's pretty high but she's not Mossad isn't she?"_

"How should I know. I didn't even ask her yet"

"_Well you should. You scored a lottery with this chick and I expect you to get her. Dinozzo out" He said and hung up. _

"What should I do?" He said to himself and he went back in

"Apparently my friend set me up for this date. I'm sorry that you have to hear this" He said as he sat down in front of her

"No worries. My friend used to set me up too. Elf Lord isn't your real name right? My real name is Stella Lynn. What's yours?" She looked at Tim who was slightly shocked after hearing her name

"My name is Timothy McGee. Do I know you because your name sounds familiar"

"That probably because you heard my name in one of the books that I have written. It's named The Mystery Detective" She said and Tim was smiling widely

"You wrote The Mystery Detective? That's amazing, I really liked your book" He said while smiling, this made Stella blush even more

"Thank you and from what I noticed in your form. You're a novelist?" She asked him curiously as she looked at his green eyes

"Yeah. Did you ever heard of The Deep Six?"

"Yeah. I love the series especially the character McGregor. Wait don't tell me…" She said enthusiastically and he nodded

"Guilty as charged" She screamed like a little girl and this shocked Tim a little

"You're Thom .E. Gemcity. It's an honor to meet you. I always adored your books" She said and this time Tim blushed.

"I am glad that you enjoyed my books." He said and started to take a liking to Stella.

"So do you have any kids?" She asked him curiously

"I do have one actually. A daughter named Hailey. She's 17 years old"

"I also do have one a son named Jaden and he's also 17 years old. Looks like we both have children. So what happened to your wife. I left my husband because he was a drug addict."

"My wife died 17 years ago in an accident. I don't want to talk about it" He said while trying not to cry

"I am so sorry to hear that. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's all in the past anyway"

Outside the Café a yellow car parked outside. A woman with a ponytail dressed in a black dress came out and went into the Café. She looked around and saw someone she knew with someone else. She went straight to him

"Tim what are you doing here and whose she?" He looked up and he was shocked

"Abby?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**-**. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. A special thanks to the people who mark this story as their favorite and also marking this story as their alert stories. Thank you very much. PLEASE! Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

-A special thanks to ncsupnatfan for being a great beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Tim just looked at Abby with a confused face while Stella tried to figure out who she was. He was speechless and was shocked that Abby was there. Finally he spoke up

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Abby who was also speechless tried to figure out who the woman that sitting in front of him.

"The question is what are you doing here and who is she?" She asked and pointed at Stella.

"That actually kinda a funny story. Actually…" He was about to tell her that Tony set him up for the blind date but Stella interrupted him

"My name is Stella Lynn and I am one of Timmy's friends" She said and this made Abby irritated

"_No one calls him Timmy but me_" She murmured not quite loud enough for them to hear.

"Is that correct Timmy?" She asked him while looking at his eyes sharply

"W-well I-its t-true, s-she's my friend" He said while trying to cover his nervousness. Things were starting to look worse.

"Mind If I sit with you guys?" Abby asked him while looking at Stella with a jealous face.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Stella said to her while Tim just looked down sweating heavily. Stella saw him sweating and took a handkerchief from her hand bag and began wiping Tim's forehead.

"You're sweating like Crazy Tim" She said while laughing and Tim blushed. Abby just looked with an irritated mood.

"_How dare her wiped Timmy's head. That should be me" _She thought as Stella finished wiping his head.

"So Abby? What do you do for a living?" She said while looking at her

"**What do you care!" **She said rudely and Tim answered her back

"**What's wrong with you Abbs? She's just asking!**" He said with a furious tone and Abby got really mad

"It's okay Tim. I guess she doesn't like me much"

"**You got one thing right. I don't like you at all. How dare you wipe my Timmy's forehead like that?!"** She said and Stella just answered her calmly

"Well he was sweating so I just helped him. Is that wrong?" She looked at him and Tim was literally wanted to get out of there

"**Yeah. That is so wrong in so many levels! You haven't known him long enough until you can wipe his head. Me and Timmy have been working together for eight years but I still can't wipe his forehead. How dare you!" **She screamed and the other customer looked on

"**Stop making a commotion Abbs! It's a public space"** he yelled at her and she was speechless for awhile

"How dare you yell at me Timmy. Don't you remember the time where we used to hang out together. Don't you remember that?" She said while trying to cry

"I still remember those days Abbs but the thing is why are you acting like this. Are you Jealous?" He said and Abby started to get angry again

"**Jealous?! Why should I be jealous. It's not like you guys are…." **She said and then made an assumption

"**You guys are dating! How could you do this to me Timmy!" **She yelled at Tim and Stella stood up to defend him

"We're not dating. He and I just met today" She said and Abby looked at her with an angry face

"**I don't wanna hear from you. You Manstealer B****. If you like to wipe peoples head so much. Try wiping your head for a change" **Abby grabbed the jug of Cola and poured it on top of Stella's head. She just looked down while trying not to scream because of the coldness. Abby put the jug back on the table and laughed. Tim was really angry when that thing happened

"**What the hell have you done Abby! You went over the line!" **He yelled and she stop laughing. Tim grabbed the handkerchief and began wiping Stella's face. Abby couldn't stand the sight and furiously walked out murmuring and cursing Stella.

"I am so sorry that this happened Stella" He said and she tried to smile.

"It's alright Tim. I am not mad at her. I got used to this actually" She said and Tim finished wiping her face

"What do you mean?" He looked at her dark eyes trying to figure out what she was talking about

"I don't wanna talk about it" She said and shivered

"We gotta change your clothes. I want you to follow me back to my house"

"Okay" She said and sneezed. Tim helped her up and walked her to his car placing her gently in the driver seat. He started his car and drove back into his house making sure that she was following. He managed to arrive safely and Tim helped her get up and they walk to his door. He unlocked the door and Hailey looked up from the couch.

"Welcome back dad" She said and saw the shivering woman

"What happened dad and who is she?" She said as she looked at her

"Ask later. I need some of your clothes. She's really wet." She nodded and went to her room to grab some clothes while Tim led her to a bathroom. Hailey came back with sweats and a tee shirt handing them to his father.

"Here, you can clean up in here and put these dry clothes on. I'll go light the logs in the fireplace so you can get warm." Tim told Stella and shut the bathroom door.

"What happened dad?" She asked looking nervously at him.

"Abby came to the Café and assumed that she was my girlfriend and one thing lead to another and ended up like this." He said and this made Hailey regret her decision

"I am sorry dad. This thing happened because of me"

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who set you up for Online dating. I went to Uncle Tony's place to get some help" Tim listened to her trying to absorb and managed to calm himself. He knew she was only trying to help him.

"We'll talk about this later. Now I need to take care of her." He wiped her head again. Tim said as Stella walked into the room in dry clothes. "Sit over here beside me near the fire"

Stella hesitated for a moment before joining him on the love seat. Tim took her cold hands in his and began to gently rub them. He felt her body tremble slightly under his touch and looked up into her kind eyes.

"I need some fresh air" He said and went outside his house trying to get his emotions under control.

Hailey just looked on and was almost crying. Lisa looked at her and decided to have a talk with Tim. She was praying that he could hear her if he couldn't see her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy and wait for the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**-**. I hope you guys will enjoy this new story. Hope that you guys will like it. A special thanks to the people who mark this story as their favorite and also marking this story as their alert stories. Thank you very much. PLEASE! Don't forget to review cause it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. I don't own NCIS and the Characters. It's all belong to Donald Bellisario.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The sky was dark indicating that a coming storm was heading that way. Tim went into his car and locked him in. He needed sometime to keep his emotions intact. He was still shocked of Abby's action and added with the confession made by Hailey about her idea that led to his meeting with Stella. He could still feel his heart pumping like it will just come out from his chest in any moment.

"I can't be falling in love with her or should I give love a second chance" He was literally fighting himself and he looked up

"Oh I miss you so much Lisa. What should I do?" The moment he said that, he heard a whisper in his ear

"_You should not fight your true feelings Tim" _The voice startled him a bit. He recognized the voice really well and he at his side but he couldn't see her. Lisa was feeling sad because her husband couldn't see her.

"I must be hearing things. I actually thought that I heard Lisa's voice. I must be getting crazy. I need some sleep. " He thought to himself as he let his seat back and fell asleep

"_Now let's get to work" _She said as she went into Tim's dream

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Tim's dream<strong>_

Tim woke up in his car looking around to see his surroundings. He was familiar with it but something felt different. He saw a boy running away from a house. He looked at him and realized

"That's me when I was 15. But why am I looking at this?" He wondered and Lisa appeared behind him

"Because this is your past Tim. Of course you would remember this" She said and Tim was shocked.

"Lisa. You're alive?" He said and went to hug her but his arms passed through her body.

"I don't understand. You're alive but why can't I touch you?" Tim said and Lisa just shook her head

"I died 17 years ago remember." She said and looked down like she was going to cry

"I miss you so much Lisa. I can't stop thinking about you. Especially since the accident. It should have been me that died in the accident"

"I keep telling you that is not your fault"

"But It is my fault. I was….." Tim was interrupted by Lisa

"**It's not your fault Tim! Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do. If you want to blame someone. Blame me. I hid our child for 15 years!" **She said and started crying

"I don't blame you for anything Lisa. I didn't blame you in the past and I certainly don't want blame you now." He said and Lisa stopped crying

"That's why I love you Tim but you must let me go"

"I can't Lisa. I love you with all my heart. I just can't let you go"

"I am in the past Tim. You must learn to let go." She said and started to float towards the light

"No Lisa. I can't" He said with sorrow in his voice

"You have a new life now. Live it to the fullest Tim" She said and started to disappear

"**Lisa. Please don't leave my side for the second time!**" He said as he started to run towards Lisa

"**If you love me. You will let me go!" **She said and he stopped running. He composed himself and looked at her with tears flowing from his eyes

"**Goodbye Lisa! I will remember you always in my heart**" He said and managed to make a smile and Lisa smiled as she vanished into the light.

Tim woke up and felt that his cheeks was wet. He looked up and saw that the sky was bright again. He looked at his watch and realized that he was out for 15 minutes. He went out from his car and quickly went into his house. He saw Stella sitting near the fire. He went infront of her and kissed her. Stella was shocked but she kissed him back. Hailey just looked on and she saw a light behind her. It was her mom. Her mom waved at her

"Goodbye mom" She said and the light disappeared and her mom vanished.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of the ending. Do leave a review because it means a lot to me. I hope you guys like the ending. Cheers<p> 


End file.
